doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who (Series 11) (Fester Version 3)
The eleventh series of the British science fiction television programme Doctor Who premiered on 25 August 2018 and concluded on 3 November 2018, and consisted of ten episodes. The series was the first to be led by Chris Chibnall as head writer and executive producer, alongside executive producers Matt Strevens and Sam Hoyle, after Steven Moffat and Brian Minchin stepped down after the tenth series. This series was the eleventh to air following the programme's revival in 2005, and was the thirty-seventh season overall, featuring the third production era of the revived series, following Russell T. Davies' run from 2005–2010, and Moffat's from 2010–2017. The series introduced Jodie Whittaker as the Thirteenth Doctor, the fourteenth actor to play the role of the Doctor, an alien Time Lord who travels through time and space in her TARDIS, which appears to be a British police box on the outside. The series also introduced Bradley Walsh, Tosin Cole, and Mandip Gill as the Doctor's companions, Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin, respectively, although the former only appeared in eight episodes and the latter two appeared in six. Episodes Christmas Special History Casting The series introduced Jodie Whittaker as the Thirteenth Doctor. Her predecessor Peter Capaldi departed from his role as the Twelfth Doctor after the tenth series, having played the role for three series. His final appearance was in the 2017 Christmas special, "Twice Upon a Time". Moffat stated in February 2017 that Chibnall tried to persuade the actor to continue into the eleventh series, but despite this, Capaldi still decided to depart. The search for the actor to portray the Thirteenth Doctor, led by Chibnall, began later in 2017, after he completed work on the third series of the ITV series Broadchurch, for which he is also the head writer and executive producer. Chibnall had the final say on the actor, although the decision also involved Charlotte Moore and Piers Wenger, the director of content and head of drama for the BBC respectively.8 Media reports and bookmakers speculated as to who would replace Capaldi as the Thirteenth Doctor, with Ben Whishaw and Kris Marshall among the most popular predictions. On 16 July 2017, it was announced after the 2017 Wimbledon Championships men's finals that Whittaker would portray the thirteenth incarnation of the Doctor. After the tenth series concluded, it was confirmed that neither companion from that series would be reprising their roles for the eleventh series; Matt Lucas left his role as Nardole after the finale of the tenth series, and Pearl Mackie stated at the 2017 San Diego Comic-Conthat she would not return as Bill Potts after the 2017 Christmas special, "Twice Upon a Time". Consequently, series 11 introduced a new set of companions, including Bradley Walsh, Tosin Cole, and Mandip Gill as Graham, Ryan, and Yasmin, respectively. Walsh had been a favourite for the role since rumours of his casting began in August 2017. Actress Sharon D. Clarke played Missy in episodes 3, 4 and 8. After Michelle Gomez reprised her role of Missy in the tenth series, she stated in May 2017 that it would be her last series in the role, and she would not be returning for the eleventh series or beyond. Production = See also Category:Series